I don't like you
by rose-gardens-filled-with-thorn
Summary: I was going to do it. I was going to aske the Annabeth Chase out. My heart beat faster in excitement. She was sitting near the school steps reading a greek mythology book about the hero Perseus. I walked up to her. Then of course those guys in the Delphi Strawberry Service had to show up.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **Simon POV**

I was going to do it. I was going to ask Annabeth Chase out. Yes, _the_ Annabeth Chase.

She was one of the best girls in our grade. She was smart- but not nerdy, Athletic- not a jock, and

Drop dead gorgeous. She had beautiful blonde hair that hung around her in princess curls, long athletic legs, a natural Californian tan, and stormy grey eyes. She was literally everyone's dream girl, the perfect amount of everything. I knew several guys who had a crush on her, heck, even the best-looking guy, Jack Hatte, the guy every single girl crushed on (Not Annabeth though) had the biggest ginormous crush on her.

He had asked her out once, and I saw it. He had dressed his best (Several girls drooled over him) and was incredibly polite to everyone in Annabeth's line of vision. He had asked her out at the end of gym, and she hadn't even batted an eye. Nope. Absolutely no. That was the answer. Then he tried to kiss her, to prove that he was the one for her, and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty. He came back to school a week later with his arm in a sling and crutches.

Since then, many guys have asked her out. Most of them end up in the hospital (little too extreme) and the rest have been walking around with what they call "broken heart".

As for me, I am certain that I, Simon Black, am the one meant for her. I am positive that the reason she rejected everyone was because she had been thinking about her one true love, me. I mean, she has been staring at me a lot these days. I have been her friend for a long time, and we were pretty good. I was one of the only guys she ever befriended in here. I don't know much about her past, but I'm sure that she will pour it all out to me, once we start dating.

It was August eighteenth, and something told me it was an incredibly good day to ask her out.

I smiled imagining the looks of the faces of every guy here when I walk in tomorrow, hand in hand with Annabeth. Maybe I'll even kiss her.

It was a Friday. The next day was a holiday (Saturday) which meant I could spend my weekend hanging out with Annabeth as her boyfriend. I had a study date with her tomorrow as part of our Greek Mythology class.

Which meant I could visit her home and even get to know her parents? You know, the traditional boy meets girlfriend's parents' thing.

I visualized the next few moments in my head. I would walk over to Annabeth and start a conversation with her. Then I would slowly steer the topic towards dating and I would, very casually, ask her, "Oh Hey Annabeth, How about we date? Can I ask you out?" very casually, as though the idea had just popped up in my head. And then she would just stare at me and laugh. "Oh my God, Simon. I thought you'd never ask." And then she would tell me how I was always the one she dreamed of, and how she had secretly liked me. I would just smile and kiss her, on her lips, and she would kiss back and she would mumble "I can't believe my dream is finally coming true". I would just smile and deepen the kiss. Then I would take her home, while all the boys who lingered around would watch me in amazement.

Annabeth sat near the school gates, reading a book on Greek Architecture. I watched her, not in a stalkers way, but the way the sun made her curls look like gold….

I watched her for some time and then walked to her. She looked incredibly happy for some reason.

"Hey Annabeth" I called, when I was close enough in earshot. This was sort of far.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey" She said before returning to her book.

We both just stood in awkward silence for some time. I needed to ask her out, but now looking at her, I could feel all the courage drain out of me. I stuttered a little. _Courage_ I told myself.

I was about to go and ask her out, when an old van pulled up in front of the school and parked in front of the gates.

I was too confused to do anything.

Why on Earth **(I almost wrote Why in Hades, because I was so used to saying that and then I remembered that this guy is a clueless mortal)** would an old van pull up in front of our school? It read _Delphi Strawberry service._ Why would our school need strawberries? I mentally checked myself if we had any event that required strawberries in the near future. There were none. Were the cafeteria cooks finally going to cook something real?

Everyone chatting in the grounds had stopped and eyed this van as well, as curious as me. Annabeth just looked up from her book, smiled at the truck, shook her head and went right back into the book. Almost like she had personal experience with _Delphi strawberry service._

Out of the van came 5 teenagers that looked about my age. Three guys and two girls. They were all smiling

The first one was tall and very well built; he had black hair and sea green eyes. He was hot. Like really hot. His smile just about had every lady swooning in front of him. I could bet that most of the girls had already given up on Jack and was crushing on this new guy. I sort of felt like he was giving of a bad vibe, especially to me.

The second guy was a close second. He was tall and well built as well. He had blonde close cropped hair and sky-blue eyes. He had a scar on his upper lip, like he had (Attempted to) eat something sharp.

He had his arm around a girl's waist. She was extremely pretty, but she was no match for Annabeth. She had choppy brown hair and these eyes that changed color every time she blinked. She looked sort of Cherokee. (I had done research on them for a project a few months back. They were pretty interesting. Did you know that Tristan Mclean, the famous Sparta actor was Cherokee?). I think they were dating.

The third guy was younger than all of them. He was fourteen or something. He had olive skin, black hair and dark eyes that reminded you of the sea. He was good-looking, but something told me he would nearly murder you if you mentioned that, or even cute. He was an emo type to me

The second girl looked more mature than anybody else in the group. She was the punk sort of kid. She had the same sky-blue eyes as the blonde kid and dark black hair. She had a silver tiara on her head. Something told me never to get on her bad side. I guessed that the blonde kid was her brother. **(Please tell me you have figured out who all they are by now. )**

I watched them. They got off chatting, laughing and generally having a very fun time. The blonde said something to Green-eyes (That's what I'm calling him until I figure out his name.) and Green-eyes laughed before getting a serious look on his face.

They entered the school gate and EmoBoy grumbled about something. Cherokee girl said something to him and slapped his back and he grumbled again. Green eyes got caught up in this and started laughing and cracking jokes (That guy has ADHD or something. He's always distracted). Blondie said something to Greeneyes urgently. Probably "We're here for a reason, and that's not fooling around"

Greeneyes nodded and stepped up into the school. His eyes scanned around the whole place before the landed on something. A girl. _My_ girl. He smiled and started walking up to her, the entire group following.

I was outraged. Who is he? Landing on the school, deciding to flirt with a (taken) girl and get away. Before I could get to her, he reached. They started talking.

Greeneyes was flirting with Annabeth. It was pretty obvious to anyone. The others were just watching and occasionally laughing. But that's not what made me outraged. Annabeth was laughing and flirting back. She had actually closed her book and stood up. They started talking/flirting.

I could get wisps of their conversation but they made no sense whatsoever. "Percy…Seaweed brain…..camp….monsters…..war….home…..Leo" I was beginning to see red. Who is that guy? I was about to go over there but then I saw something that literally froze me. Literally.

Greeneyes kissed Annabeth.

I decided that Annabeth could handle this. I had seen what she did to anybody who kissed her. I relaxed and waited for her to slap him, or maybe something more, enough for his friends to drag him into the car and go to the hospital.

Then I saw.

Annabeth was kissing back. Her hands were around his neck, book on the floor and she was kissing back with all her strength. If possible, his grip on her waist tightened. They were French kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Finally SilverTiara yelled "Get a Room People" and they stopped. I was sort of relieved. They broke apart but still staring into each other and Greeneyes kissed Annabeth forehead delicately before stepping back.

I had enough of this. I stormed over and started shouting at Greeneyes. "Who do you think you are? Kissing my girl?"

Annabeth glared at me and coughed. "Simon, this is my Boyfriend, Percy Jackson. And these are Thalia Grace (SilverTiara), Piper Mclean (McLean? Like Tristan Mclean? Cherokee Girl), Jason Grace (Blondie. They were siblings) and Nico Di Angelo (EmoBoy). And guys, this is Simon, you know, the ked we all thought was….?", she looked at them and they nodded. Her voice took on a cold tone. "I'm not _your_ girl. I'm not anybody's _girl_." I gulped. You do not want to meet Angry Annabeth.

"But what has he ever done for you. I love you, and I would take care of you much better than this scumbag ever could." I shouted. A wave of anger passed through Percy's eyes and it darkened. He stepped forward.

"I have done a lot more for her than you for sure. She's been with me for the past two years. Before that we were friends for 5 years, since we were twelve. On multiple occasions, I've saved her from death. ON multiple occasions she's saved me from death. We were together through most of her darkest times, though I'm sorry I wasn't with her when she was seven. Now she's my life. I love her."

Annabeth stepped forward and took her hand in his. "Love you too" She said and gave him a light kiss. He smiled and relaxed.

I looked at Annabeth. "He'll dump you the first chance he gets." I said. Percy looked ready to pummel the life out of me. Annabeth held him back. Her expression said I'll handle this.

Annabeth looked at me. "I'm sorry Simon. I always loved Percy; I didn't know you actually had feelings for me. We were friends and I would like it to be nothing more. He'll never leave me". Percy nodded.

I felt anger rise up but kept it down for now. I knew that Percy was faking his love. He would use her and then throw her away and leave her broken hearted. It was pretty obvious to me. But now was not the time to mention it, I decided. Maybe the study dates?

Thalia stepped forward. "Icky binky romance. Yuck. Eww. Let's get home, and you can do whatever you want to in the bedroom, while I play some video games. Let's get going." She said and grabbed them both by their shoulders to the car. Jason and Piper followed.

Nothing to do, I walked to my car and started following them. They went to the heart of Manhattan, before stopping at a small apartment. They got out and I heard Percy say something like, "Rented the van for today. Return it to camp tomorrow, Prius flat tire". All of them walked in laughing.

With a start I realized that this was the same house I had to come tomorrow for the study date. So they were all in Annabeth's house, huh?

I wonder if their parents knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **Annabeth POV**

I woke up in Percy's room at around was still fast asleep on his side of (his) bed. I woke up and wandered into the kitchen, where Sally was already making pancakes. She probably reached home after us. Paul was nowhere in sight.

"You're up" She said. I nodded and smiled. She smiled in a motherly way and gave me a cup of coffee.

Sally had literally been the only mother figure in my life. My mom, Athena? Nope. Totally not. I hadn't even seen her much before going to Mt. Olympus. My stepmom? Totally no. She was the literal opposite of a mother. Step monster could never be a mother to me no matter what. Grandparents? I had never met them.

Sally was the only mother I had. She was the one who offered to let me stay at her home when I insisted that I had to stay in New York. She paid for my school fees, attended all my meetings and literally everyone thought that I took after my father since I looked nothing like "my mother". That would make Percy my brother and that was just…Eww. I'm pretty sure that dating your brother or half brother was illegal, unless you were an immortal. Then you can probably marry your mom.

I thought back to what Simon had done. He was pretty fired up. But it was pretty disbelieving to hear, from anybody, to anybody that Percy was undeserving. I mean anybody, even a mortal wouldn't think of Percy as disfaithful, or a cheat. His fatal flow was loyalty for Zeus's sake. It was pretty impossible for anybody to think that he would cheat on Annabeth.

Thalia had personally sworn that Percy would be thrown into tarturus if he ever even dreamt of cheating on me. She had to be reminded that he had survived the experience once. Nico promised to release all kinds of ghosts if he thought of it. Jason said releasing lightning would accidently hit him and Piper promised to charm speak him onto jumping into Tarturus and staying there. I felt grateful of all the support they gave me but I was positive that Percy would never ever leave me, especially for another lady.

Then the topic changed to Simon. I defended him saying many guys had done this to me, to which Percy asked me to make a list and he'll make sure that they would taste the dirt soon ("even worse than the olives" he said). Thalia said a bunch of words that she said described him perfectly and Jason was scandalized ("Thalia, I'm not proud to call you my sister"). Piper wisely stayed out of the way, and I wished I could have stayed out of the way as well.

We had reached home, where Percy said that we would return the van to Camp on Sunday. He bought it to get attention to himself and plus the Prius had a flat tire. I laughed and shoved him playfully.

We entered the home and found Leo still playing video games, though he claimed he moved out of the spot a couple of times. I changed and came out to find the guys discussing whether Percabeth AKA me and Percy or Simabeth (WHO invented that?) AKA Simon and me were better. I sighed. _Boys_

We went to dinner outside at this fancy French restaurant for his birthday, with the money Sally had left on the table with the note _Sorry, I couldn't be there. Take the money and enjoy. Happy Birthday, Percy_. Piper insisted that the girls all wear dresses and boys suits, that we should treat this as a date. (Where Thalia and Nico just looked pretty awkward and Nico helpfully tried to blow off the idea by saying Will was busy while Leo just said he was staying at home). Piper insisted and said that Thalia and Nico could pretend to date each other and Leo could stay at home with the promise, that he would be in his room only and not set the house on fire.

I had to wear a grey full sleeved gown till my ankles ("Do you have any _not_ grey dress?" asked Piper exasperatedly, when she discovered that my Extremely-Special-Occasions dress and my Evening dress and my Normal gown and even my Prom gown was a stormy grey). Piper wore a soft rose red fullsleeeve strapless, wide neck, gown (Honestly every gown she wore is better than her last. I wonder what Prom- wait, her wedding- would make her look). And Thalia wore her Death-to-Barbie T-shirt, ripped black jeans and black boots. She still had her Hunter's lieutenant circlet in her hair. I was surprised and completely shocked that she managed to wear that and survive Piper's charm speak. Annabeth could jump to Tarturus if Piper commanded her too.

"How did you wear that?" I demanded. Shoving her.

"You seriously want me to teach you how to wear a tee and jeans?" She asked me, her expression incredulous.

"Not that. How did you escape Piper."

"Oh, I was just more stubborn." Thalia replied nonchalantly

"That's impossible. Did you use your _Tools?"_ I asked, by which I meant lightning of course.

"What?"Thalia asked me innocently. "You mean this?" She touched my elbow and gave me an electric shock. I yelped and kicked her in her shins.

The dinner/date went well. Thalia mumbled and grumbled the entire time and Nico seemed to disappear into the shadows every chance and appear behind someone else.

Piper walked in cheerfully, her expression saying I-Am-up-and-ready-to-start-the-day. She was dragging Thalia behind her, who's expression was clearly a mixture of Who-is-this-demon-who-wakes-up-early and I-need-to-sleep-NOW.

"Morning" I said, raising the cup of coffee to her. Piper took a cup as well, and left Thalia to make new coffee since the coffee was technically over. Sally smiled at Piper and wished her a Good Morning and made a quick cup of coffee for Thalia, who took it gratefully and stumbled to the table.

Soon we were talking about dating, boyfriends, high school, teachers, homework and generally having a girls' morning.

"Morning" Percy stumbled into the room and kissed me. I gave him a gentle kiss as well, after which he stumbled into the kitchen to take a cup of coffee and kissed his mother on her cheek. She smiled and tossed him a pancake.

"They're not blue enough" protested Percy, Sally just laughed and motioned towards the food coloring- an invitation to use it as much as we needed.

We all queued up next to her, plates in our hands.

XXxxXX

After breakfast, the other three boys had still not woken up. So we decided to wake them. We woke Jason calmly. That didn't work. So we threatened him. He woke up with a start found Piper, held her tight and went back to sleep. That obviously didn't work, so Percy doused him in water, which made Piper wet and mad, and shouting at Percy for 5 whole minutes, while Thalia teased her brother on 'peeing' the bed.

We woke up Nico next. He was generally a very lonely and dark person, so we decided to jump on top of him. We had completely forgotten about small fact that he was a Son of Hades. He got so freaked out that he shadow travelled to Italy and back. It was hilarious.

We woke up Leo by giving him Electric shock _maxima_ (Courtesy of the siblings.) _._ For the next one hour he complained about how his mouth tasted so bad even though he had brushed his teeth twice.

At around 10, Piper and Jason wanted to go to camp and Percy wanted to Accompany them, because they had to give back the DSS Van, and how were they going to come back home. Nico was still sleeping because 'shadow travel drained him out' and Leo was playing Mario kart as usual. Thalia wanted to go meet with one of the hunters. Artemis had dismissed them (Even her lieutenant) because she had a job to do (Probably concerning Apollo's mortal form), which is why Thalia was going to my school and staying with me.

I, Leo and Nico were all alone. Shrugging, I went and got the tub of ice-cream and forced Leo to watch Harry Potter with me, because, Holy Hers, have you seen the architecture of Hogwarts?

XXxxXX

I had just about dozed off when the doorbell rang. Nico opened it, he had come out and watched HP with us, or should I say me. Leo was busy making a helicopter out of those shriveled stick things.

It was Simon. He was wearing khakhi pants and a white Linen shirt, dressed to his best. I felt extremely underdressed and casual staring at him, In shorts and a grey tee with _Smart is the New Cool_ written on it. I hadn't even taken a shower.

I smiled at him in greetings. "Let me take a shower" I said. "Come in. Sit.". I guided him to the living room where Leo was sending his helicopter zooming around (I strongly suspect he used his powers) and Nico was disappearing into the shadows and reappearing every now and then to freak Leo out. Panic caught me. There was a mortal watching this.

"Nico, this is my friend Simon. He is my friend from school." I say, in an attempt to tell him that there was a mortal here. He did and stopped. Leo's helicopter fell down.

Sally entered the room, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Your friend dear?" She asked me. I nodded. Her eyebrow raised to say- Only friend? Percy?. I scowled at her and shook my head. I could hear Simon smirk behind me and I could understand his mind say _not for long_. Gods, He was obsessed with getting me, and he's gonna fail.

"I'll just shower. " I said awkwardly and left

I had a quick shower and wore the first clothes I could find which happened to be Percy's 2 sizes too big blue sweatshirt and another pair of shorts. Can't help it, his clothes are so much better than mine.

I met Simon back in the living room and persuaded Leo and Nico to get out and stay in their room. We had just sat down, when the door opened and Thalia walked in, drenched. She walked straight to the washroom. I sighed, "That's Thalia" I said, and Simon muttered something like, _SilverTiara_. I began about Greek Mythology when Thalia shouted at me to help her for something. She needed clothes. I handed her a pair of clothes and was just about to sit down when the door opened yet again. Piper, Jason and Percy were home. Percy gave me a kiss before he went to change.I could literally hear Simon seethe in jealously. Piper and Jason just stared at each other before Jason went to use the washroom and Piper to the kitchen.

We started going on about Greek Mythology, when Percy interrupted again with a shout. "Where's my blue sweatshirt?". I sighed. "I'm wearing it Seaweed Brain. You would have noticed." I called back.

He came into the room shirtless and I firmly fixed my eyes on his, not to ogle at his 6 pack. Simon drew a breath.

"I'll give it back." I mumbled, making a move to get up and go to the room to change. He stopped me. "Wear it for now. I'll get another shirt. Besides, You look better in it than me.". He went back to get a shirt, and then came back into the room and propped himself on the sofa with a magazine.

"Percy we have a project. Can you leave us alone? Go do your homework or practice you….math's" I sihed. I was dangerously close to telling swordfighting .

He gave me the puppy dog look, the one that just made you want to drop everything and kiss him. "Fine", I relented. "Stay quiet, don't interrupt or disturb".

Then I was off. Explaining to Simon all about Greece and everything about it. Simon had lost interet ages ago, but I was enjoying myself.

"You know Annabeth, the way you talk is just …..like you knew this people, like they're real". He said, at one point. I immediately panicked

"I think of them as real." I explained. "So, what do you think we should do the project on?" I asked. Behind me Percy snickered.

"What?" I asked him. He took his head out of the magazine. "You still have any idea what to do the project about?" He asked, fighting a smile. I crossed my arms.

"Well what do _you_ think Seaweed Brain? I recall you are one." I said.

"Oh, I don't know." He said. "I am a Seaweed Brain, but I'm _your_ Seaweed Brain. How about the differences between Poseidon and Athena?" He asked nonchalantly. I smiled. He knew how we had sort of ended the rivalry, by dating, him being a son of Poseidon and me , a daughter of Athena.

"You had to choose that." I grumbled and turned to Simon. "I think it's a good idea, Simon. How about the difference between Poseidon and Athena. I know just about everything you need to know about Athena, and Percy Poseidon. He can help us."

I saw Simon tighten. He wouldn't do anything Percy suggested. "Oh, I don't know. I thought about Tarturus. Isn't it cool? That place. I love it." He said brightly.

 _Of course he had to say Tarturus._ I grumbled. _Yup. Tarturus is the coolest place ever_ I grumbled to myself as I tried to stop the panic rushing inside me. I couldn't stop it and suddenly we were back there, losing Bob and Damasen, wandering around as I suffered Calypso's curse, the Palace of Nyx. I could vaguely understand what was going on around me. I was losing Percy. I could hear Percy put down the magazine he was reading, and come wrap his arms around me. I fell into his embrace and closed my eyes involuntarily I was in Tarturus, reliving all the adventures I ever had in that deep dark place.

"Annabeth we are fine. Everything is okay. Nothing's happened. You're I my house not there." Percy whispered more soothing things and wipe something from my cheeks. I must have been crying. I could hear Thalia, Pipe, Jason, Leo and Nico come into the room. I willed myself to wake up and with great force I did.

I saw sea green eyes staring into me, full of concern – and a little fear. I sat up. Simon was in a corner, no idea what happened. He was also a little jealous, I think. The rest of them were sitting around me in concern.

"I'm fine. Now." I said weakly. "I just need to go to camp. Spend the weekend there, or maybe the week as well. I need to talk with Chiron."


End file.
